Curb addresses have typically been applied by a door-to-door vendor who will paint the site address directly on a street curb adjacent the owner's residence (or business) for a fee. Usually numbers are applied by using individual stencils. These stencils are either generic non-specific number stencils or custom made stencils. Most vendors do not offer a choice of background design styles or number font styles for the address and the finished quality of workmanship may not be what the owner expects, for example: numbers can be applied with uneven alignment; the background can wrap over the curb top, or be tilted; the numbers can have various spacing; paint over-spray may be apparent; the address may not be located or positioned as the owner would prefer; and/or the address may not be finished in a timely manner. Also, the vendor may call at a time when the curb address does not need replacement, or when the owner doesn't have cash ready to pay the fee. On the other hand, the vendor may not call when the address does need replacement. Usually, there is no way to contact a vendor to request this service.
Home owners desiring to have their address painted on the street curb usually have to wait for a vendor's service to come to the neighborhood in order to have the job done. Many times there is no typical schedule to which the vendor adheres. Most home owners do not take the time to manually attempt to apply an address to a curb, or don't have the materials or "know how" to paint numbers in a suitable manner. While generic stencils of individual numbers are available for purchase, many people won't take the initiative to create the manual stencils needed to paint a background for the numbers, or to assemble the number stencils and masking required to produce a legible curb address. A professional sign painter could be hired to paint the address, but this is usually a costly alternative.
Because of these above mentioned points, many people with street curbs available, do not have an address on the curb at all. A home (or business) lacking an address on the curb may be difficult to identify. An address on the structure only, is sometimes difficult to see, especially at night.
What is needed is a curb stencil kit that will allow the simple application of a street address and decorative background on a curb of a home or business.